


Special Touch – A Reunion – Part 10

by Elle_Gardner



Series: That Special Touch [14]
Category: Holly OC - Fandom, Norman Reedus - Fandom, Sean Patrick Flanery - Fandom
Genre: Blow Job, Confession, F/M, Friendship, Hand Job, Love, Sex, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 16:09:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1864029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elle_Gardner/pseuds/Elle_Gardner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the next installment of my Special Touch Series.  Norman an Holly have been through alot together.  It has been intense and educational, but tonight things are going to be a little more relaxed.  Well, at least in their scope of things.<br/>Norman and Holly have been in bed with Sean before, but never like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This past June Norman had to cancel at an event in Boston where Sean and the BDS crew were going to be. It saddened me greatly. But, it gave me tons of time to observe and ponder about the sexy SPF. It also gave me some inspiration for a new encounter for our loving, adventurous couple. So this is what Holly thinks would have happened in Boston, if Norman and she could have been there. Mrsreedus69 asked me to revisit this threesome… I hope you enjoy. PS… for those of you who enjoy #OutOfControlNorman, you will be satiated as well, I hope.

It had been another crazy few days, Norman had flown in from Georgia late on Friday and I arrived in Boston Saturday morning. By the time I had gotten parked and into the lobby the place was crawling with show and movie fans alike. There was a room key waiting at the desk for me and I had arrived in dark sunglasses and a hat as I thought some of these fans would recognize me and I didn’t want to be a focus at all. I was far from famous, but a few pictures of us together had turned up on the internet and there were fans who were less then excited about my existence. I went up to the room, a beautiful suite he wouldn’t have gotten it if was had been just him, the place was a little messy and his shirt from Friday night way strewn across the back of the sofa. I picked it up and sniffed it. I hadn’t seen Norman in almost two weeks. Just his scent made my head spin. 

There was a view of the water front and I instantly thought of us having sex against these large floor to ceiling windows. I thought about us having sex in a lot of places, I had missed him so much. Two weeks in New York without him had been driving me to endless masturbation and sleepless nights. He hadn’t made the bed and I curled up into it. 

I typed, ‘I’m here.’ I had told him I would text when I was settled in. 

We had the whole weekend planned out. I was going to hide away for most of it, as I didn’t feel like being called ‘that whore Norman’s shacked up with’. I had read a few of those comments on the internet in the past weeks. People complaining that I wasn’t with him in Georgia. Other complaining that I was still in New York. How people knew all this or why they cared was beyond me. I was going to attend the Q&A session that evening and hang out with them in the bar after, I wanted to meet the other guys from the movie. I wanted to go to a few of the historical spots in Boston. I laid in bed and I could swear I could smell Norman it in, it might have been my imagination but it was enough to make me feel like he was there. 

‘Come down and see me. Ill send someone.’ He texted it but he knew that wasn’t the plan.

I told him I was headed out to site see and that we would be together in a few hours. 

I could almost hear his voice, ‘but I want you with me.’ I wanted to be with him too. 

‘Soon baby, soon.’ I grabbed the room key and I was out the door. I had never been to Boston but I had a cab bring me to Faneuil Hall and I went at it from there. It was a beautiful old New England city and I had wished Norman was with me as I traversed the sites, but it was still a good time. This city had such a different feel then New York, I could see why Norman liked this place so much and not just because his breakout movie had been set here. I wandered the streets clicking pictures, messaging a few to Norman, even though he was working he had encouraged me to share so he knew what I was up to. 

I caught a cab back to the hotel and when I told the driver where I was going he told me that he had been there a few times already today. “That zombie thing” was pretty popular and he said that he watched the show and like that “redneck guy a lot.”

I smiled, “I like him a lot too.” He dropped me in front and I looked at the time, it was almost 3:00 and I knew that Norman would be going to the area to have professional photos taken with Sean, their fellow cast mates and fans. I suddenly had a wicked idea and wondered if I could pull it off. With my hair pulled back in an uncharacteristic ponytail and my sun glasses, I made my way through the convention hall then with the help of a volunteer I made my way to the cashier where I was just barely able to still by a ticket to have my photo taken with both Norman and Sean. I kept my face down looking at the show map as if it were my life line and I let a few people get in line ahead of me, I wanted to be the last person to get a photo taken. 

I hadn’t seen Sean in a few months, he had breezed through New York for work and we had all gone to lunch, but he didn’t have much more time than that. He and Norman had seen each other more, hell they had gone to Japan together just before he and Andy had gone to Asia. I was excited to see him but even more excited to surprise Norman. It had been 13 days too long for me. The line moved quickly and I knew it would just be another minute or two before I got to see him.

A young lady rushed in to stand behind me, she was very excited and I used it as an excuse to let her go in front of me. I stood at the doorway of the make shift photo studio and I heard Sean break into a cheesy Irish accent and invite her into the room. I looked in as I pulled the elastic out of my hair and my sun glasses off. She was practically in Sean’s arms when Norman looked past her to me. He stopped, lowered his sun glasses then broke out into a grin. I am not sure if he had been expecting me to drop in, he did know me better than anyone else. He smirked, fixed his glasses and put an arm around the petite girl that Sean was fawning over. Always the professional Norman posed for the picture, she squealed than exited past the photographer. 

She wasn’t out of the room before I stepped in and Norman passed in front of Sean, “Hey can you guys clear the room?” He didn’t say it to anyone in particular. Now, there were seven people in the room, Norman and Sean, his handler ‘Clark’ with his assistant, the photographer, the volunteer plus myself. At Norman’s simple request just about everyone obeyed, it was always strange to see. The photographer and the assistant were the first to go, then Clark smiled and stopped to hug me before he swept away the volunteer. That left just the three of us. I thought Sean was going to leave, but once the room emptied he just stepped aside letting me and Norman find each other. 

Thirteen days has seemed like an eternity and what I envisioned would simply be a quick hello with a lot of laughs and smiles turned into an intense kiss that took my breath away and made me grip at his Cheap Trick t-shirt as he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close. Not usually one for such displays, this room must have felt secluded enough for him, and Sean was never an interruption to us. We kissed like teenagers then finally came up for air as Sean decided to insert himself into our reunion.

“’ello there pretty lady.” He hadn’t given up his fake Irish accent. He kissed my cheek as my lips were still touching Norman’s. I turned and kissed Sean. Though my body craved Norman’s touch my brain was instantly back to LA when the three of us were together. 

Norman never let go of me, “Hi Holly.” I could tell he had more to say but he just watched my face as we both grinned. Coming down to this photo shoot had been the best idea of the day. He asked about my walk in Boston and we finally separated enough to no longer be considered one person. Clark paced by the door, they had other people waiting for them both and a line of fans who had paid for their time. He didn’t want to rush us but he also didn’t want to get too far behind schedule. I saw him and nodded letting him know that I wouldn’t keep Norman much longer. 

Sean finally moved in and hugged me, picking me up and spinning me, “Can you get the photographer in here?” He put me down. “Lady paid for a picture with us, might as well.” The grin that came across Norman’s face was priceless. The photographer came back and Sean directed him to start shooting.

I stood between them feeling dwarfed by their height. A few flashes then Sean scooped me up into a rock-a-bye-baby hold and Norman held my legs. They passed me back and forth and the photographer snapped away. Finally Sean set me down and I turned facing Norman. He drew me in and kissed me in the most gentle of kisses, his hand at my neck, my hand on his hip. I heard the clicking of the camera then Clark clearing his throat. 

“Gotta go.” Norman didn’t want to let go, I didn’t want him to, but work was work, not matter how casual it all seemed. 

I hugged him one more time, “I’m gonna walk around, I’ll see you inside.” I wanted to check things out, see a few of his costars I knew and see if I could keep a low profile. Mostly I wanted to watch Norman work, he fascinated me, always so gracious to the mobs of women, cool with the guys, and genuinely happy to be there. 

Clark’s assistant came in and introduced herself, we had never formally met though she seemed to spend more time with Norman than most people due to her job. “Let’s go get all your pictures so they don’t get lost.” She walked me to the print table and we waited as eighteen pictures were printed. The last two were the best. Both involved us kissing with Sean off to the side. His first reaction was a faked blush with his hand shyly at his mouth, as if he were shocked we were kissing. The next had him looking more jealous than anything. As if I were stealing his property. They volunteer on printing duty tried not to look shocked by all the photos coming out and Clark’s assistant then went and deleted the photos from the laptop making sure that no one could produce copies of them. She slipped my prints into a bag then walked me to the convention hall. 

With my hair back up and my sunglasses on, she pointed out Norman’s booth. He wasn’t back to it yet but there was already a line. I thanked her and began to walk the floor. Sometime during my visits with Norman’s costars the guys had come back into the room, the crowd erupted and I remembered how much Norman loved doing events like this. 

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Though most everyone had invaded the hotel bar and restaurant, Norman came up to the room to have dinner. I had ordered food but honestly I didn’t think we would get to it. I had a sneaky feeling that we might skip food and just have sex for the hour he had before the Q&A session started. He was a little tired and sweaty as he came through the door, he unloaded the bag of gifts he had brought up with him, then we hugged for a while just getting reacquainted. 

“I wanna be inside you so bad, but I want it all, not quick.” He sounded pained by his own decision. “Come shower with me?” He wanted to get cleaned up before he went back downstairs and though I didn’t need one myself, I could never resist. He picked at the food as he walked by the cart and we stripped on the way to the bathroom. The bathroom was huge and the shower was spacious enough for two. He adjusted the water as I pulled shampoo out of my bag, he’d use whatever the hotel had, but I liked my brand. Norman was wet already, water sluicing down his back, making the demon’s on his back pop in color. He had his Georgia tan already, even though he was only a few episodes into the season. I watched as the water snaked down his long muscles over his hips, along the crack of his ass, creating pathways on his legs over his snake tattoo and down to his feet. I could have watched him for hours but I wanted to be in there with him. 

He washed my hair first, then I washed his. Pecks of kisses and abbreviated touches. He soaped his hands and ran them along my body. This wasn’t a shower, this was foreplay. Norman had amazing self-control. All I wanted to do was get on my knees and drown while trying to suck his dick. I over filled my hand with soap and brought it to his chest. His wide shoulders and that indent at his collar bone, I let the soap get sudsy and I watched as it flowed down along his tattoo, lower to his stomach then it got lost in his pubic hair. He manscaped a little but not enough to take away from the stiff flesh that it some perfectly framed. He was hard, not painfully stiff, but hard and I followed the soap down to his cock with my hand. When I found the base I wrapped my fingers around him. He had been watching, waiting for me to make contact and when I did he groaned. His eyes closed and his head tipped back. You would think he hadn’t jerked off in weeks but I knew that wasn’t true, we had masturbated via Skype together just two nights ago. 

“You want me to stroke you Norman? Give you one of my hand jobs?” His eyes opened just enough to see me and his mouth just enough to make a sound, he turned the shower head away a bit as he nodded. I thought I heard ‘please’ come from him, but I may have just been projecting that. I drew him sideways along the back wall of the shower and he shuffled the few steps with me. There was a full tiled bench in on the side wall and I sat there as he rested himself on the back wall. Norman closed his eyes, relaxed himself and simply waited. I filled my hands with soap again and I wrapped them around his cock. It had been one of the most enjoyable jerk off sessions we had ever had. Sometimes I was so focused on the dick in my hand that I was startled when he shifted or moaned out. He was worked up and on a time limit so I knew it wouldn’t take long. 

He tightened his stomach muscles and his ass and then he held me in one hand by the back of my head. “Gonna cum all over you Holly.” He gritted out the word and I moved to kneel in front of him. He gripped tight at my hair and let me continue to pleasure him. I stroked hard and fast and when he was ready, he let it all fly. Ropes of white cum flying through the air and landing on my skin. First my breasts then my shoulder and even one across my face. He didn’t often cum on my face, but I knew that when he opened his eyes he would enjoy the sight. 

He finally stopped cumming and I was covered, as he had implied I would be. I stayed on my knees and a few moments later he let go of my hair and opened his eyes. The look on his face was pure delight. I’m not sure if was me on my knees, his mark on my skin or simply the orgasm, but he looked happy in a way that made me satisfied.

Norman changed into another t-shirt, this one not covered in make-up and he waited as I finished getting dressed, we were barely going to make it in time for the Q&A. Sean and Clark had both texted and we were in the elevator right on time. He kissed me when the doors closed on the fourteenth floor but stopped when the elevator stopped on eight. Two girls and guy got on, they instantly knew who Norman was but they all seemed too shy and giddy to say anything. They didn’t notice me and when the doors opened on the ground floor they let us out first. Clark was waiting in the lobby for us and we walked toward the tent where the session was being held. I heard the girls scream after we turned the corner. I let the guys all walk ahead, I watched Norman’s long strides as he ate up the hallway and to the doors. His movie costars were waiting for him and he took a moment to introduce me. I had seen the movies a few times, I knew both these guys and I was excited to meet them.

Clark walked them toward the tent and though they would go in through the back entrance, I tapped Norman so he would see that I went in through the main door. I didn’t want to enter with them, I wanted to sit in the back and watch the show from there. He tried to grab my hand but I was already gone. 

I sat halfway back and off to the side. The room had erupted when they all entered and Norman strutted across stage with his phone in the air, he was taking pictures of the crowd and he encouraged them to all raise their middle fingers, which they did happily. The Q&A was fun, Sean took over much of the conversation being the dramatic story teller that he was. Some of the questions were silly other were hard core fan questions. They all told stories and as Norman sat next to Sean on the sofa he cuddled into his friend a few times, more closely than was needed. Girls squealed and Sean never minded that Norman had no use for personal space. It was that way all the time with Norman. 

Somewhere during a question that was not directed at either of the boys, I decided to text Norman, since he was balancing his phone on his knee while ignoring the question around him, I was sure he would see it. To say that I was still hot after our shower was an understatement. Watching him and Sean together had my body ready to ignite. 

I hit the send button. ‘You two look delicious, wanna invite him back for the night?’ I honestly hadn’t thought about another threesome with Sean as something we would do, especially since Andy had changed the dynamic of things, but they really did look good enough to devour up on that stage. I thought about what he might text back, 'not tonight, you are mine' or 'But you know I like the other one'. 

He quickly grabbed his phone and I watched his thumb unlock the screen, he read the message, looked for me, looked back at his phone, to Sean, then the phone again. Maybe I had piqued his interest. I was waited anxiously for his reaction. Then without care that he was interrupting or being public, he picked up his microphone, looked at me and spoke clearly. “Yes.” Then he looked back down as if nothing had happened.

When he costar questioned the interruption, Norman simply put on his cute face and apologized. I was beet red though I am not sure how many people realized what had occurred. When two girls looked my way, I casually looked back over my shoulder. 

The thought of the three of us together again had me instantly wet and aching. As if that shower hadn’t turned me on enough, this was intense. I watched knowing that Sean had no idea of the invitation that was coming tonight and I could only hope that he would say yes. I squirmed in my seat for the next twenty minutes at the question kept flying, Norman and Sean kept the laughter rolling and I stewed hoping that it would only be a short matter of time before I would be naked with them both. I would actually be doing what dozens of women in this room were fantasizing about. I did know how lucky I was. When the session was done fans were staying to watch an anniversary screening of the film though the actors wouldn’t stay. Folks were sad when the question time was over and the guys made a grand exit out the side door. A few folks followed behind and I went out the door I had come in through. I wasn’t sure what the plan was but I knew we would work it out.

Norman and Sean were swamped with people chatting for a while and I sat a distance away on a side ledge watching as they laughed and joked. Norman was on his second cigarette when he pulled Sean aside. I could only imagine that he was extending the invitation. Girls were straining to hear the conversation but they guys were close together, whispers passing between them. Sean looked over Norman’s shoulder to me and I just sat and smiled, nothing shy about it, it had been my idea. Sean nodded at me and they both went back to talking with folks. 

When Clark came over to me a while later I was sure I was being a distraction or inconvenience. I think I am always waiting for the shoe to drop on that. “Hey, Norm wants you to wait upstairs, he’ll be up in a few.” Not what I was expecting. “He needs to make an appearance at the bar for a while but then he’ll be up.” I smiled and waved to Norman and I left. I didn’t mind, I was hoping to have a few minutes to freshen up if we were going to have company.


	2. Chapter Two

I had changed once into cute underwear and thought of wearing just that, then I thought better and put a pair of jeans and a shirt over it. I didn’t want to seem too eager. I can’t say what it was that prompted the invitation, something in the way Norman was leaned into his friend. The way Norman touched his leg during conversation and how Sean wrapped his arm around my lover as they showed the world their bromance. Norman looked so dark, tanned, in a black t-shirt and jeans, dark hair, dark glasses and a black hat. Sean was the yang to that yin. Blond hair, white shirt, bright smile, clean shaven. They complimented each other in a beautiful way and I wanted to be in the middle of it all. I had expected a night of love making and reconnection but I had been drawn to something more wicked and naughty. 

A knock on the door brought me away from the floor to ceiling windows overlooking Boston Harbor, I wasn’t sure what to expect when I opened it, but it was exquisite. Norman was leaning against the door jam, hat and sunglasses in hand, he had a lollypop hanging from the corner of his mouth as his hip pressed to the door frame. “Good evening Holly.” His smirk was priceless and I wanted to ravage him right there. But, I simply stepped out of his way and let him into our room. I didn't know where Sean was, maybe he had declined the invitation. I was afraid to ask. 

Norman shut the door and grabbed me by the waist pulling my close but walking me backward at the same time. It suddenly felt like we were doing a tango. “Why are you dressed?” He was looking deep into my eyes. 

“I didn’t know I wasn’t supposed to be. You should have texted.” I lifted the hem of my shirt up over my head as he pinned me against the arm of the sofa. He bit at the candy that was in his mouth and dropped the stick on the side table. 

“Better. Keep going.” He made some gesture with his hand to say ‘go on.’ He was as charged as I was for the night. Obviously he had nowhere to be for the rest of the evening and now he could do what he had wanted to do earlier when we had opted for the the shower instead. Norman started at my pants as I went for my bra. So much for cute underwear, he wasn’t in the mood to appreciate it. I was left to just panties within seconds and he hooked his fingers into those and pulled them down as well. I stood naked while he was fully dressed, still in his boots. I must confess, it was one of my favorite thing in the world. For me to be stripped naked while he was fully dressed. Jeans and t-shirts, boots, suite, it didn’t matter. It always reminded me how much the term ‘mine’ that we shared was true. 

Honestly I didn't care how this night went, but I was curious, “Did you invite Sean, or did you change your mind.” His mouth was buried in my neck and he had pulled him hips to his, I loved being rubbed against his jeans. He was hurried and feverish and his hands were everywhere, my hips and ass, my breasts and hair. He nodded his head. I didn’t know which part of the question he was affirming. I didn’t care. I gripped his shirt and wrapped a naked leg around his. 

We kissed, fighting for dominance and oxygen. “Gave him my key,” His tongue pushed into my mouth as he fisted my hair tight. “He’ll be up in a while. Wanted you alone first.” He started to push me back but I was losing balance on the arm of the sofa. Norman caught me and steadied me. “You want us both in you tonight?” He look was intense. 

The question threw me off, it was fitting for the situation but I hadn’t expected it. I swallowed hard. It was exactly what I wanted. 

I moved us to the sofa and though he stayed dressed I had pulled his cock out of his jeans. We started to explore each other, licking and sucking, fingers and hands inside or wrapped around. Neither of us seemed rushed for sex, I think we were both eagerly waiting for Sean, but the foreplay was amazing. Gentle one moment, needy the next. I thought it might be the right time to ask a question. “Norman?” I waited to see if he was focused as he sucked at my rib just below my breast, I was going to have a bruise there. When his mouth came off my skin he nodded that he was listening then moved to my nipple and began to suck. “You and Sean? Is it like Andy?” The three of us had been together once but nothing had occurred between the men. I didn’t know what was normal for them and what wasn’t. They had, minimally, shared women before. I had not been the first.

Norman lazed his tongue on my nipple a while longer then stopped and looked at me. His head was down but his eyes were looking up at me. “No.” He was thinking and I just sat there with my hand wrapped around his cock. “Sean’s not into that.” I nodded. He sounded lost, like maybe he was sad about that. He slid my hand off his dick, obviously he was having problems concentrating on the conversation. “I never knew what I needed till I met Andy… I mean with a guy.” He realized how it sounded, but I wasn’t offended. I understood that that part of Norman had nothing to do with me or with us. Our love for each other or how we belonged to each other. “I mean, I’ve always been open to it, but I didn’t know I needed that till Andy. It’s not the same, even with Sean.” This confession was more than I had expected. “That make me a dick? That I need Andy.”

We talk all the time about anything and everything, but sometimes it surprised me the things we didn’t talk about. We had never had this conversation. The one about him and Sean or the one about his need for Andy. “No Norman, that doesn’t make you a dick. I don’t think your thing with Andy makes you care about me any less.” That was true, it was just this part of Norman that Andy related to, and I was never mad about that. “You two have a connection. I don’t begrudge you that.” I kissed him. 

He wrapped himself around me and we just sat breathing for a while. Sometimes I felt like I had to say it out loud, he needed to know I accepted him just the way he was, no matter what. We were quiet till the card key made the lock beep and we knew that Sean was here to join us. His dick reacted to Sean’s arrival, bouncing against my skin as we both waited and watched as the door opened. 

Sean stopped when he came in, closing the door quickly at my nudity then just stared at my naked flesh against Norman’s clothed body. “Well, isn’t that the sexiest thing I’ve seen all day.” He smirked as his eyes roamed over me. “And I assure you, I did see some sexy in the hall today, so that’s sayin’ a lot.” Sean was a vision in his well-fitting jeans and t-shirt that accentuated his chest and shoulders. Some folks didn’t love his blond hair but I thought it suited him. He leaned against the dining table in the middle of the suite and just waited. 

Norman pulled me close and kissed me. I stroked his shaft and his hands smoothed down my back. His voice was excited now, “Go say hi to Sean.” He started to nudge me off his lap. 

I just nodded. I had wanted to 'say hello' to Sean more than I realized I did. I got up off the sofa and I crossed to the man who opened his arms to me. Sean smelled amazing, he had a hug that wrapped around you and much like Norman, he wasn’t afraid to put his mouth on my body. I felt his hand on my ass, pulling me close as he said hello into my ear. “Thanks for the invite.” I wondered if Norman had told him that the invite had occurred in front of all those people. 

“I have to admit,” I pulled away to talk to him, but he never let go of me, he may have only be an inch taller than Norman but he felt like he towered over me. “When I saw you in the hall today, at your table. On your knees signing autographs, it just got my brain spinning.” Like Norman, they never seemed to use the chairs that the convention had provided. They stood most of the day but when they needed to be at table height, it was always a matter of simply dropping to their knees. 

“So you like me on my knees?” I loved his playful tone. I nodded my head. The thought of a man that sexy, that commanding, on his knees in front of me. I would have been crazy not to love that. I answered with a kiss. It had felt like forever since we had kissed and I couldn’t resist, his tongue found me first and he wrapped me close. I thought I should feel uncomfortable in the arms of another man as my love watched, but I had come so far these past month. Norman had exposed me to so many different things over time that I was finally comfortable in my sexual skin. “Any rules?” He looked at me and then Norman. 

I wasn’t sure which one of us was supposed to answer. Norman stayed quiet and I thought about it for a moment. “No. No rules. Just what feels good.” Sean was a gentleman through and through, I didn’t feel like I needed to think about rules or boundaries. 

“Good.” He let go of me and dropped to his knees. “This is new,” Sean traced his fingers over the N that was tattooed at my pelvis. “Norman’s doing?” He licked the skin around it which made my stomach flutter. I nodded. His fingers ghosting of the dark lines and red script that told him that I belong to Norman. “It’s beautiful.” 

“It was her idea and design, I just stylized it.” Norman finally spoke from behind me. I couldn’t imagine what was going through his head as he watched his naked girlfriend and his best friend together. Did he feel some level of jealousy or was it just pride for Norman?

They talked like I wasn’t there. “It’s good. Feminine and submissive.” He kissed the tattoo this time, “Glad you finally found someone worthy of the whole ‘mine’ thing." Holly hadn’t thought about it in ages, but all those months ago, before they had declared their love for each other, she had overheard these two talking about her. Sean had asked if I was Norman’s, ‘She YOURS’? I hadn’t fully understood what they were saying back then, but now it was clear. Norman had been looking for something for a while. Someone to be his. And once he had me he had also found Andy, I had to wonder if he was still searching for anything else. 

“I’m guessin’ since you’re all naked already it’s okay if I do this?” Sean brought his face between my legs and inhaled. I smiled, sometimes they were both so much alike, it’s exactly what Norman would have done. He slid his hand between my thighs and started to widen my stance. He placed kisses on my flesh. Holding my close by my ass he buried his face between my legs and began to feast. So much more playful than Norman, my man was always on a mission to please during oral sex, focused and skilled. Sean was happier just meandering and having fun. Either way was lovely. 

I gripped his shoulder for balance and that’s when I felt Norman behind me. He pressed his mouth to my neck and licked as Sean took advantage of the extra support to get more serious about the task at hand. Arms wrapped around me, “You are so beautiful.” Norman whispered in my ear. “Beautiful and Mine.” I nodded. “Tell me what you want Holly.” 

I have to admit, I wanted a lot of things, double penetration, slow love making, hard poundings, all of it. But I wanted to see Norman with Sean. Well, with another man, tonight that made the choice Sean, but we had just talked about that. It wasn’t what Sean was into and even asking for it would make the whole scene uncomfortable I thought. I would have to shelve that idea away for later, for Norman and Andy. Tonight I could be greedy. Since I knew that they were not going to pleasure each other, it was me who could ask for all the attention. 

I turned to kiss him, “For now I want to suck and fuck, if you don’t mind.” I would have to let Norman decide which he wanted, I wouldn’t be able to make up my mind. Sean’s tongue had found a sweet spot and I was edging close to a first orgasm. Norman held me tight as he saw the blush run across my skin, he knew I was close. Norman reached down, he grabbed at my thigh lifting my leg and put it over Sean's shoulder. It gave better access for Sean, but just the concept of Norman positioning me for his best friend made my knees weak.

“That’s it, enjoy it babe. Cum all over him.” The lack of jealousy astounded me as much as his directive turned me on. I came hard, one leg wrapped around Sean pushing his face tighter to me not caring if I suffocated him at that moment. Norman was in my ear as he held me close, “Good girl…. That’s it…. So beautiful.” My mouth found his shoulder and I bit down, there was something about being with these two that sent me to the stratosphere. Slowly I unwrapped my leg and Sean pulled back coming up for air. 

He stood up stretching out his knees and smirking at me. He was eye to eye with Norman, me sandwiched in the middle. Norman reached out, grabbed Sean by the neck and pulled him in. In true Norman fashion he licked Sean’s face which glistened with my cum. The flat of Norman’s tongue started at Sean’s chin and proceeded north, catching the edge of Sean lip on the path. He licked one side and then the other. Sean just closed his eyes and smiled.

“Don’t know which one of you are more greedy, this one who can’t get enough sex,” Sean kissed me and I enjoyed the taste of myself on him. “Or you, ya dirty bastard.” He kissed Norman on the cheek in dramatic fashion as he hugged us both.


	3. Chapter Three

It didn’t take long to move our party into the bedroom. Norman had raided the mini bar and mixed a cocktail for himself as Sean and I spread out on the king sized bed kissing and touching. He had let me undress him before I pushed him down and tackled him. This was all so different than our first night together. I wasn’t afraid for my relationship or even to try something new. I was simply ravenous for sex. Though I knew he was a more than capable lover, I couldn’t resist my urge to push him around a little. I straddled his cock, hungry to have it inside me but just as I was getting ready to tease in that direction he pulled me up his body and buried his face in my breasts. 

“Be okay if I mark you up a little?” It was sweet that he asked. I knew that no one outside this room would ever see it so I didn’t mind.

I looked at Norman for his approval. “Your body, your choice. I just got dibs on your heart.” It was heart warming and he knew it. It actually made my pussy weep just a bit on Sean’s stomach. Norman pulled off his shirt, lit a cigarette and sat back in the corner arm chair as he sipped on a rum and Coke. “Why don’t you two go at it for a while. I’ll watch.” Norman got comfortable.

I made a pouty face at him, “You don’t want to fuck me?” I knew how many long days he had worked in the past two weeks, I was sure him being tired factored into the fact that he allowed Sean to surrogate for him. 

Norman smiled. “Oh I’m gonna fuck you Holly. Me and Sean both. I just wanna smoke this smoke and have a drink while you two get warmed up.” 

Sean was hardly paying attention to our banter; he was already sucking the side of my breast leaving a hickey. The sucking pressure felt amazing. Norman didn’t often leave marks on me but Sean seemed to love doing it. He’d suck one spot for a while then move on. “Okay, nuff of this.” In a brilliant Texas drawl, “May I ask you to ride me like a cowgirl?” He was still rolling my nipples as he asked. 

‘Yes’, I mouth it to him as my face lit up and my head nodded. I backed down his body and slid his cock along the wet between my legs. Sean knew the sex-health rules, he didn’t indicate the need for a condom and I certainly didn’t want him to use one. He grabbed himself and let me lower my body to him. He took my hand as I slid myself down, fingers intertwined as I bottomed out. Oh that man had a lovely, filling cock. I heard Norman drag deep on his cigarette. He must have been enjoying the view. He exhaled a groan and it made my pussy tighten.

There is something magical about knowing that the man I love found satisfaction in my pleasure and exploration. It all happened at his encouragement and I cherished him for it. Sean began to rock my hips and I helped. It was so interesting to have a different cock inside me. He fucked me with a determination that was hot. My tits bounced as did my hair, I was moaning out. He felt amazing.

“You like that?” Sean gripped my hips tight and moved his thumb when he realized it was on top of my tattoo. I nodded. “Tell me you like it.” Sean had a dominate side to him, he liked to hear the praise. “Say it Holly.” He held me in place threatening to leave me hanging.

My hand smacked on to his chest for balance, “Yes. I love your cock.” He needed applause that Norman didn’t care about. He started to fuck me again. 

He looked at Norman than back to me, “Turn you on having him watch you?” I moaned out a yes, it was a turn on. He looked back to his friend, “Do I fuck you better than him?” He pushed deep as he gripped me tight.

I wasn’t sure how to answer, but I wasn’t going to lie, “Almost?” I wrinkled my nose and laughed.

Norman laughed as Sean looked appalled for a moment. He reached around and spanked me once but the fucking never stopped. 

Sean rolled his eyes as he looked at Norman. My sexy lover now standing and stripping. They made eye contact then Norman spoke. “That shit is Mine, no matter how good you think you fuck.” We all started laughing though for me it also swelled my heart to know how much he loved to possess me. 

Now naked, Norman stalked across the room and grabbed me, kissing me in a show of ownership that made Sean’s dick flex inside me. He grabbed gently at my hair. “You need to move a bit so I can have you suck me.” I nodded. “That’s still what you want right?” I sighed a yes into our kiss. 

It didn’t take long for Sean to be kneeling behind me as I was on the floor on my hands and knees, there was much manhandling of my body before they got me where they wanted me. They quipped jokes as they both fondled and kissed me, Norman pulling me by hair to tip my head back. I exposed my neck for him and Sean happily licked at it. The foreplay was team work with these two. It was apparent that they had not only shared me before, but other women as well. Sean lifted my breast as Norman sucked or bit it. He playfully grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder in a firemen’s carry turning so that my pussy was just about eye level for my boyfriend to lick at it. Which of course he did.

“On your knees.” Norman’s voice was definitive. He was done with foreplay. I am not sure what flipped the switch in his brain, but I heard it in his voice then saw it in his eyes. Something had pushed him dark, out of control. Like always, he checked himself, but it was there. Though it was entirely different with Sean in the room. He waited till I was on my knees before he spoke again. “Gonna let us both fuck you good?” I nodded.

He pressed me down to the floor by my shoulder blades and motioned to Sean that I was ready. I think this may have confused his friend a little. Sean was used to seeing us caring and gentle together, he had never seen Norman rough with me. I submitted down to the floor till my ass was in the air and my cheek on the carpet. Norman knelt in front of me and we simply waited as Sean came up behind me, rubbed his cock along my slit then slip inside of me, I moaned out. This position allowed him to go deep, reaching parts of me even Norman couldn’t push to. It took my breath away and made my eyes well with joy. Norman had his hands in my hair and was just playing in the mass as he watched Sean begin to pump into me. I could see his dick twitching between his legs. I wanted Norman so much, to fill me, to fuck my mouth.

I pushed up off the floor ready to reach for his dick when I felt him push me down again. He wasn’t ready for me. He stroked himself while he kept me pinned to the floor. If it had just been us in this state, Norman would have been taking me hard and taking his own pleasure. But with Sean in the mix, it has shifted his out of control to something else. It was sexy. “Can’t hear you Holly, is he fucking you good?” I had been so focused on trying to figure out what Norman might be thinking, I had stopped embracing the pounding Sean was giving me. I nodded my head, my face still mashed to the floor. “Good.” He began to get up on his knees. “Now this.” He was stroking himself hard as he let me up from his hold. 

Sean gripped at my hips, tighter to make sure he could keep hammering as I got on my hands and knees an opened my mouth. I waited as Norman guided his dick to my lips, dragging the tip along my skin, wiping is dripping pre cum on my mouth and cheek. He was feeling dirty, I could tell by the way he gripped my hair. Finally his pushed his cock into my mouth until he found my throat. THIS is what I had wanted. To be filled from both end. I felt his balls bounce against my chin and using both hands to hold my head in place he stretched back pushing deep and groaning out in pleasure. The action from behind slowed. I envisioned Sean looking at Norman in awe as I was with my eyes shifted up to see him. He was a vision. 

When I finally gagged for air Norman pulled out drawing my spit with him, I was covered in it. My eyes watered, my mascara ran and he pushed back into my mouth simply taking what he wanted to make his cock feel good. Sean got back into a rhythm and there I knelt between two most stunning men as they both used my body. His roughness would make my jaw ache. Sean’s enjoyment would leave bruises on me. I tried not to get lost in thinking how happy both those things would make me in the morning. I focused on being a vessel for them both to enjoy and as Sean pumped his cum inside of me, I knew he had enjoyed it completely. He filled me with warmth then stayed inside me as he rested.

“Fuck man.” He was panting. “She is good.” I wasn’t sure what made me good, I simply stayed in one place and let them use me. “Fuck, that was…” He didn’t finish that though. Norman was holding me still as he fucked into my mouth. Spit dripped from my chin and I was sure my face was a mess as if I had been on the set of a porn movie. Still inside me I felt Sean reach around and begin to play with my clit. He spoke quietly in my ear. “Gonna help you get off. I don’t think this one is gonna even try tonight.” I nodded. He was right. This moment was for Norman, if I wanted to cum it was up to me to make that happen. Though even if I didn’t have an orgasm, seeing Norman this way always made happy.

Norman was close to cumming and I enjoyed Sean’s fingers. First playing with my clit, then he drew himself out and fingered me, playing in his own cum. I was close but Norman beat me to it. He pulled out of my mouth and began to spurt. For a man who usually didn’t cum on my face he had done it twice in just a few hours. Hot streams of white hit my cheek, hair, shoulder and back. When he did it he growled “Mine.” He was done, he was satisfied, leaning back on his haunches he watched as Sean held me and brought me to orgasm. Honestly I didn’t take much, a strange set of fingers inside me, out of control Norman panting in front of me as his cum dripped off my face. I felt so deliciously dirty that I could have had an orgasm just at the command to do so. Sean held me as my body convulsed and whispered sweet things to me. “That’s good… yeah… cum all over me… such a pretty lady.” Lady? I felt far from lady-like. 

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Norman held me as we sat on the bench in the shower. The water cascaded over us as we breathed together and relaxed. I knew he was feeling badly for being as rough with my mouth as he had been. I made sure not to rub my jaw knowing it would only serve to make him feel worse. I had stopped worrying about these post out of control moments where he just needed to feel safe and accepted as he worked through the shit in his head.  
I had to know, “What brought that on baby?” 

Norman was quiet, processing the question. “I just needed something for me.” He wasn’t jealous of Sean, I was sure that wasn’t part of it. “The show, movies, cons, on the go all day. I just needed to take something for me.” I nodded. I understood. He turned my face to him, now clean of his gift. “Thank you.” He kissed me. “Can’t ever thank you enough for that shit. You let me….” I kissed him, hushed him. There was nothing to thank me for. 

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

When I had asked Sean to stay I wasn’t sure if he would, but when we got out of the shower he was in bed watching TV. “What the fuck is with all these infomercials?” He was wide awake and I was dead tired. I crawled into bed and kissed him. Thanking him for the sex and the orgasms. He was a good friend.

Norman had asked me to sleep naked between them and I did, curled with my face to his chest as Sean rested a hand on my hip and pushed his half flaccid cock to my ass. I fell asleep quickly as the guys stayed up talking. It was late and they both had a long day to come. I didn’t know how long I had been asleep but when I woke they were still talking, more seriously now. 

Sean’s voice was low but I think it was his question that woke me. “So you and Andy?” I didn’t know what Sean knew about that situation. I was half awake but fully listening. 

Norman sounded a little sad, “It’s not like that.” I felt his fingers trail on my skin.

“Is it sorta like that?” Sean was curious, had he just been guessing or did he know for sure what had happened between those two men?

“Sorta.”

Sean’s tone lightened, “Good. I’m glad. You need that.” There was so much history between these two. What bad assed, red blooded American male ever encouraged his male friend to be happy with another man? If it hadn’t been these two together, I might have never understood any of it. 

Norman huffed out a “Mmph”, not sure how to respond. They were quiet for a while and I started to doze again till I heard Sean’s voice.

Much quieter now he spoke his confession. “Sorry I couldn’t keep doing that for you.” I stopped breathing when I heard it and I felt Norman find my hand and hold it. He knew I was awake. So they had been together, with a woman or not, they had experimented together. My brain was spinning. 

Norman let him off the hook easily, “Not your thing. That’s cool.” Whatever had happened in the past must have been satisfying for Norman but not for Sean. It made me sad. 

“Still feel bad that I can’t do that for you ‘s’all” Sean sounded guilty.

Norman let go of my hand and took the one that was on my hip, Sean's hand. “Don’t.” I wondered if they had ever talked about this before. They got quiet again. Felt like a lot needed to be processed. 

Sean broke the silence again, “So Andy?” He wanted to hear more about it. 

“Just once.” Normans tone had a smile to it. He cherished that ‘just once’ he had shared with Andy.

Concern poured though his voice, “Gonna be enough?”

“Gonna have to be.” Norman hoped that it would be more than that one afternoon in his house in New York City, but he never knew for sure.

Now he was fishing for information, “But you want more.” No judgments. 

“Yeah.” Oh yes, Norman wanted more. Norman needed more.

Sean subconsciously squeezed my hip when he spoke of me, “She know?” Norman nodded. “And she’s cool with it.” He nodded again. I was completely fine with him and Andy, hell I wanted it to happen again, I wanted Norman to feel complete. “You tattooed the right girl.” 

Norman chuckled, “That was all Holly.” He kissed my hair. “Now can you shut up so I can get some sleep?” We all dozed off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't be shy about leaving comments. Good or bad I love to know what you think about the story.


End file.
